


On the final Edge

by SheenaKazia



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Chara is a demon, Edge has a short temper, Edge is never sure if he want to kiss Sans or hit Sans, F/F, Frisk is not a saint, Frisk is trying to be good, Gaster messes everything up, Gen, High LV, Sans drives Edge crazy, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: UF Papyrus has been struggling with everything on his shoulders. Between his duties as a royal guard and the extra fights, he gets into protecting his 1 HP brother he is getting over his head. Now he is walking on the edge of insanity. To make matters worse his brother's experiments toss them into a new world far away from the one they knew. Everyone is weak and low on LV like unbelievably low. So this should make thing easier right? No! Because of a certain short statured loud mouth skeleton in a blue jacket. If there is anyone UF Papyrus would love to dust it would the Sans of this world. Oh, and a twisted little human is running a muck.





	1. The things I do for you

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my friends asked me to do a short one-shot of being addicted to Exp which is the third chapter of my Prompts and stuff thing. well, I liked it so I decided to write a story built off that.

Papyrus sucked in a deep breath as he put his hand in the door knob to his front door. He was late. Late enough Sans had most definitely noticed. He sighed taking the end of his scarf and rubbing away the marrow still flowing down his forehead. A deep crack ran from one eye socket over the bridge of his nose to the other socket still bleeding marrow. The fabric of his scarf caught on the edge of the crack and pulled on the bone. He hissed softly and dropped his hand. The shaking had stopped that was good. The pounding in his skull was gone as well. He supposed that was the one advantage of high LV over a drug addition. It didn’t constantly hang over you constantly. He sighed. He was screwed the next he got in a fight.

His high LV wouldn’t consume his every thought, yet, but it would hit him hard the next time he got into a fight. LV only starting controlling a monster after it hit double digits. An LV ten was the highest most monster dared raise their LV to and the ones who dared go that far were definitely messed up in the head and sadistic sons of bitches. LV wasn’t like a drug that would damage his body. It degraded his soul. Everytime his LV went up that rush of power, that feeling of invincibility it take another piece of who he was with it when it left. He honestly felt like a stranger to himself. The monster he had been just four months ago felt like a different one than who he was now. He sighed and opened the door. He prayed Sans would freak out over the crack. It probably looked bad. It felt bad his whole face like it was seconds from collapsing. 

**“Sans, I’m home.”** Papyrus snapped as he came through the door. There was no response.  **_Is he still out drinking?_ ** Papyrus wondered as he walked into the living room.  **No, No he’s not.** Papyrus sighed. Lying on floor about a foot from the couch was Sans. One arm was draped over a couch cushion and he was face first on the floor.  **_The drunk ass probably missed the couch._ ** Papyrus thought with a grumbled, though he was glad for a distraction from the heavier matters on his mind. Like his own self assured destruction. In three strides he crossed the run to his brother. Sans was out like a light and judging by the smell laying in a pool of his vomit. Papyrus scrunched his nasal aperture almost grateful for the burning pain. It blocked out some of the stench. 

**“Worthless yelp. If you stain the carpet I will dust your ass,”** He growled grabbing his brother by the back of the jacket. Yup he’d been right about the vomit. A large pool of red magic was pooled underneath his brother.  **“For Asgore’s sake Sans learn to hold your fucking liqueur or don’t drink at all. Do you have any idea how unpleasant cleaning up that shit is.”**

Sans didn’t even stir at Papyrus’s yelling. The drunk skeleton just hung limply in his soiled clothes. Papyrus groaned and carried the smaller skeleton up stairs. He held Sans at full arm's length away, dangling the skeleton from his claws like a fish from a hook. He kicked the bathroom open and half placed half dropped Sans in the tub. He stripped off Sans’s jacket and placed it carefully on the toilet before checking his brother.

**Sans - Attack 1 Defense 1 HP 1 LV 3 exp till next level 132**

**He is fearful and doesn’t have much hope left. He is waiting to dust.**

 

Papyrus clenched his teeth. The sound of bone grinding on bone filled the air.  **_No, Brother. Don’t. . . You don’t have to be scared. I will alway protect you._ ** Papyrus wanted to scream at him. The last six months his brother had been losing hope, Papyrus had noticed. Sans went out to Grillby’s more and more. Came home drunk stupid or too drunk to come home at all. Papyrus had to go get his brother from the bars on those nights, which usually meant fighting off the damn vultures that thought Sans would free Exp. One on one Papyrus could dust them easily, no worries, but more often than not there were several at once and keeping his 1 HP drunk brother out of harm’s way was . . . Challenging to say the least. Four months ago he had dust up to five monsters in a night. He had wanted to scream at Sans for it but his brother had passed out. It was that night Papyrus checked Sans and saw that message.  **_He is waiting to dust._ ** They normally didn’t check each other. It was something you did with monsters you didn’t trust but now Papyrus was constantly checking his brother. He would do anything to restore his brother’s desire to live.

**“Brother please don’t give up.”** Papyrus whispered dropping his forehead to his sleeping brother’s. When he pulled back there was a spot of marrow on Sans’s forehead.  **_Shit it’s still bleeding?_ ** Papyrus cursed bring a hand to his forehead. The finger came back slick with red marrow. He sighed and worked to quickly strip Sans out of his filthy clothes. It was when he turned the water on for the tub that he heard his brother groan.

**“Paps?”** Sans groaned before spluttering as water filled his sockets and nasal cavity.

**“Stop getting shitfaced.”** Papyrus snapped refilling the cup had used to splash with water. He did it for two reasons, first so he actually clean Sans and secondly so he could avoid his brother’s eye.

**“What the hell Paps! Are ya tryin to drown me?”** Sans growled. Papyrus shrugged watching the water fill the cup. It swirled and twisted in the cup till it hit the rim and sloppily poured over. The poured onto his gloves soaking them.  **“Hey, Paps the cup is full.”**

**“Do you wish I would?”** Papyrus asked suddenly. He was sure he was going to regret speaking up, But he didn’t know what to do.  **_What would I do if I woke up and he had fallen down?_ ** He could not look at Sans. He was not sure what he would see. not sure he wanted to know.

**“Wish you would do what?”** Sans said sounding confused. Papyrus’s shoulders fell. He watched the water drip down the drain. 

**“Do you wish I would drown you, or otherwise end your life?”** Papyrus clarified dumping out the cup just so he could refill it, so he could avoid Sans’s gaze.

**“What Paps! No! Why would you ask that?”** Sans demanded sounding shocked. If Papyrus did not know better he would have believed that his brother was surprised.  **“If it’s the drinking it nothin to worry ‘bout it. I am fi-”**

**“NO, YOU ARE NOT!”** Papyrus snapped cracking the cup in his hand. He clenched his hand into a fist barely aware of the plastic shards digging in between the bones of his hand.  **“Do Not Lie To Me, Brother.”**

**“Whoa Papyrus, calm down. Everything is fine.”** Sans said reaching for Papyrus’s hand but stopped when Papyrus pulled away slightly.

**“No it’s not Sans,”** Papyrus said dropping the ruined cup to the bottom of the tub. He sucked in a deep breath before letting it out in a slow breath.  **“I know brother. I checked you. I know you . . . you want. . .”**

**“What?! Paps!”** Sans snapped sounding cross. He reached over and grabbed Papyrus’s scarf tugging the taller skeleton.  **“That’s so not okay! Why would you do that? Have you hea-”** Sans cut off with a choked sound as he finally got a good look at his brother. A reddish purple bruise covered the top half of his skull and a deep crack ran between his eye sockets. Papyrus looked at his brother with melancholy eyelights.

**“I can fight almost anyone in the underground for you Sans.”** Papyrus said quietly not looking Sans straight in the eyes.  **“The one person I can’t fight for you is yourself. I don’t know how to help you! I want to help Sans. . . But if you don’t want to li- . . . if you are done. . . I can. . . then I want to at least make sure it is painless.”**

**“Papyrus! What the hell?! Do you realize what you are saying?”** Sans growled. Papyrus shrunk in on himself looking away from his brother.

**“Sans, I know that I am offering to kill you myself,”** Papyrus said standing up turning away from his brother.  **“I don’t want you to die. I need you here but if I am going to lose you any way I’d rather be the one to do it myself than lose you to some random asshole while you're out drinking. At least then I’ll know what happened to you.”**

Sans blinked as Papyrus grabbed the first aid kit and went to his bedroom. Papyrus sighed and sat on his bed. The handles of several throwing knives poked out from under the mattress.  Papyrus grabbed a healing ointment and started rubbing it into the crack on his forehead. He sighed and watched his HP rise.

**Papyrus - Attack 32 Defense 45 HP 1290/1480 LV 14 Exp till next LV 324**

**He is on the edge. Just one more kill, anyone would do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you new to how i do things. I try to update things a few things every week. 
> 
> Do to family issues I'm going to b cut down the lengths of my chapters but still post every week.

Papyrus found himself walking to Waterfall early the next morning. Undyne had called and insisted that he come to her place at once. He had no clue what it was about but Undyne had not sounded happy so it probably was not anything pleasant.

He sighed and gently rubbed at the healing crack on his skull. It was throbbing in time with his the pulse of his soul. He hoped it would heal soon. All around him glowing red eyes watched him from the shadows of snowy pines and from a around crumbling building. Over the last four months he had become the most feared monster in Snowdin.

That tended to happen when a monster gains five LV in a third of a year. He had been less than merciful with anyone he dealt with. He had a hard time caring about the woes of theses monsters when they pushed his brother so far into despair. He was oh so happy to return any of the pain inflicted on Sans right back to these scumbags.

Was that him or the LV thinking? He was not sure. He did not care. He made his way through Snowdin and into waterfall. The violet glow of mushrooms the only light for much of the way. Papyrus couldn't help but grin. Normally the dark lighting was bothersome to him but after his last rise in LV he could easily see through the darkness. It would make the perfect ambush to get that last kill he ne- . . . **_No stop it and stay focused_ **. He snapped shaking his head. He had to avoid anymore killing. He would lose his mind of he didn’t.

Luckily for him most monsters checked before leaping into battle and at 14 LV most changed their minds before trying to attack him. Papyrus walked on swallowing the drive to instigate a fight. He clenched his teeth trying to just stay focused on the task at hand. His jaw was starting to ache by the time he made it to Undyne’s but he hadn't attacked anyone of he counted it as a success.

“there you are Bonehead.” Undyne snapped. She was leaning against her house in full armor. Her crimson hair pulled back in a long braid. Her eyebrows were pulled down in a scowl and her usual shark-like grin was missing.

 **“Hello captain Undyne.”** Papyrus snapped a solute and watched as Undyne stepped over to him. He was about to ask why she had called him over so early when he saw her eyes flickering darker for a second. Checking him. **“Undyne!”**

“Holy Shit Papyrus!” Undyne gasped shaking her head. “I thought they were just rumors. What the hell! Why have you done this to yourself!”

 **“I don't know what you are talking about.”** Papyrus said not meeting Undyne’s harsh stare. Even with only one eye she could a death glare better than anyone else he knew.

“Papyrus.” Undyne growled deep and cold like the frigid waters at the bottom of Waterfall. Papyrus dropped his gaze to the floor. Undyne reached over and pulled his chest plate so they were almost chest to chest. Papyrus was about four inches taller than her but that did not faze the fish monster. “This is no laughing matter. I don't how you're still sane but this isn't okay. I can't keep you in the guard like this.”

 **“Undyne please. Kicking me out won't do anything to improve the situation either.”** Papyrus said flinching. He had known once word reached Undyne about his high LV there would be a problem but he had not felt he had a choice.

“Paps I'm not even sure I'm not supposed to execute you or not.” Undyne said crossing her arms. “As the captain of the royal guard it's my just to put down anyone with an LV 11 or higher.”

 **“Because they are feral. I'm not out of my mind though.”** Papyrus said fighting back his magic. The second Undyne had mentioned trying to kill him his magic had started boiling, begging her to try. He and Undyne had been a close match when they had the same LV; with 6 LV on her he could probably beat her fairly easily. Papyrus shook his head trying to dislodge the horrid thought. Undyne was his friend.

“Papyrus?” Undyne asked noticing how stiff the skeleton had gone.

 **“Kicking me out would just mean more monsters would go after Sans meaning I would have to fight more often,”** Papyrus said trying to stay focused. **“And Undyne please don't try and fight me. I don't want to hurt you.”**

“Papyrus. Do you really think you would?” Undyne huffed Papyrus took a step back from her. She radiating confrontation. Papyrus clenched his teeth trying to ground himself against the burning desire running through his bones. “Because you have always had the best control over yourself and your magic out of any monster I know.”

 **“Undyne I would hurt you without a doubt if you engaged me in any sort of battle.”** Papyrus assured her stiffly. He stepped back away from her.

“Paps are you really that far under?” Undyne demanded. Papyrus flinched but nodded. She sighed and pinched her scaly noise. “kicking you out will just make things worse, so alright. You're on suspension until further notice. You're too much of a loose cannon as is. I'll talk to Alphys see if she can help in anyway. For now go home and no fighting.”

Papyrus sighed. He could handle working but fine whatever. There was no changing Undyne’s mind. He would have to wait till Undyne felt Alphys had a reliable solution to the problem. Maybe he could even start to feel like himself again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Undertale

Sans shuffled out the front door with his eye sockets glued on the snow. Papyrus was cheerfully stampeding ahead of him, though Sans was having a hard time moving one foot in front of the other. It had been two weeks since the last reset meaning that homicidal little brat would be coming through any time now.

“Sans! Hurry up. We are going to be late!” Papyrus called turning on a dime and tapping his foot in the powdery snow. Sans forced a smile. His brother was so enthusiastic. About everything. Snow, rain and psychopathic humans could not dampened his spirits.

Stars, his bro was the coolest.

“Heh sure thing Paps. I'm coming.” Sans smirked trudging up to his brother. The words had barely left his mouth before Papyrus was all but flying off into the woods. Sans could swear Papyrus’s feet got two yards in the air.

Sans chuckled and followed his brother over the bridge out of Snowdin. A growing dread settled over his bones as they moved deeper into the forest. Theses kind of days were the worst. Knowing the kid could show up any moment and take away everyone he ever cared about. Knowing that human brat could show up and kill everyone but not knowing if would be today or tomorrow. Or if the human was going to play nice only to torture his brother once his back was turned.

Stars he hated this. They were almost to Papyrus’s station when Sans heard something. It was odd how a death scream now filled Sans with fear but also relief. He did not have to worry about how things were going to end this run. The child would already be covered in dust.

“Sans someone is in trouble. We should hurry.” Papyrus said before darting off. Sans followed slightly more slowly. They reached an opening in the trees to find the human covered in blood and dust. Lesser dog’s armor laid ruined in the snow. Papyrus gasped “Oh . . . Oh my”

Sans shivered as those horrible red eyes locked into the two of them. They were in for a bad time.


	3. The choices we've made

‘Goddamnit Sans. Why is your worthless ass always getting drunk! Just once! one night put the fucking bottle away!’ Papyrus snarled as he stamped across jagged ice and snow to that damned bar. The monsters on the street diving out of the way as Papyrus stomped by. Being put on suspension was hell. Now he had all his restless energy and no way to burn it off. it had only been three days and Papyrus’s temper was already noticeably shorter.   
He was on edge and fighting the urge to snap at Sans. He had damn near slapped Sans earlier today. It wasn't even anything different from their normal squabbles. He told Sans to pick up his sock and his brother had joked around blowing off the request. Papyrus’s bones itched at the memory. He clenched his jaw and shook his head trying to clear his head.   
A dingy yellow orange glow illuminated the snow through the bar window. The only good thing about Grillby’s was that the fire elemental would make sure no one dusted Sans while the short skeleton was in the bar . . . For 25 G a night. Papyrus paid it. Sans spent more than that drinking every night. Not that they couldn't use the money for other things.   
‘how long have we needed a new a couch for the living room?’ Papyrus Snarled in his head. He was fifteen steps from the bar door. ‘and how long is Sans going to keep that damn mattress on the floor? We could get him a proper bed if he would stop doing this Every night.’  
By the time he was to the door of the bar he was visibly fuming. Edge of his right eye light wisping in thin little flames. ‘Sans you're being so damn selfish! I'm going to have to drag your drunk ass home and fight off every exp hungry bastard in Snowdin. I'm going to fucking lose my mind because of you!’  
He threw the bar door open with enough force the handle punched a hole in the wall. He didn’t care. He was so mad that he was having to do this again everything was tinted red. His brother was plastered practically laying on top of the bar. His right eye twitch as he walked over to his brother.  
“Sans get your ass up!” Papyrus snapped. He grabbed Sans by the back of the jacket and dragged him up into a sitting position. “We are going home, now.”  
“fuck off” Sans slurred shoving Papyrus off of him. “You ain't my fucking babysitter.”  
It was the wrong thing to say. That last screw holding Papyrus composure together stripped and the whole machine in his head crumpled. Papyrus grabbed Sans jacket again yanking him backwards and kicked the barstool out from under the drunk skeleton. Sans landed flat on his back dazed and giving his brother a confused angry look.  
“I'm not your babysitter! Are you fucking kidding me Sans!” Papyrus yelled looming over his brother his arms crossed and glaring with dark red eyelights. “You would be fucking dust if I didn’t watch your back- no just every fucking thing for you! I know you want to die but you could at least try to flaunt it for everyone to see!”  
Sans cringed into the bar floor. He was painfully aware that his brother’s rant was being listened in on by several others. Embarrassed and angry that Papyrus was publicly humiliating him he snapped. “Oh shut the fuck up. Your life isn't that hard you delusional lil optimist.”  
Papyrus cut short. The silence was weighted with a heavy pressure. The air was almost tangible. Papyrus could only think one thing now and that was how frustrated he was. How badly he wanted to break something. Break Sans and his loud mouth.   
Just one more kill. Anyone would do.   
Everyone in the bar jumped at the sharp sound of bone on wood. Sans moaned as he slid back to the floor. The wall behind him dented from the impact. His soul still weighed down by Papyrus’s magic. He raised his head in time to catch Papyrus’s boot in his eye socket. He howled in pain and tried to crawl away but his brother stepped down on his spine. Sans shivered and tried to look at his brother. The cold detached eyes so unlike the usual annoyed but still slightly warm look he normally wore. Fire shot up his back as the spinous process on one of his lumbar vertebrae broke under Papyrus’s boot.   
Sans screamed in pain. His single HP point wavered on the edge of going away. Sans thrashed trying to free himself from Papyrus. It wasn't working. “Stop it! Ya gonna dust me!”  
“So?” Papyrus drawled putting more pressure on his back. Sans froze. What did he? He really doesn’t care? He thought looking up at his brother.   
Purple slammed into Papyrus’s side knocking him off of Sans. The taller skeleton turned towards the bartender as he stepped in between them. Purple flames sparking in irritation. “. . . When you paid me to make sure Sans didn’t get dusted . . . I never thought I'd be stopping you one day.”  
Papyrus sneered at the fire elemental summoning a sharp bone in each hand. Grillby raised a flaming approximation of an eyebrow at him. “. . . does the LV really have so much control over you that you would dust your own brother? Have you really become so weak?”  
Papyrus snarled before the words clicked in his head. He sucked in a deep breath and forced his magic to dispel the bones. His hands were trembling trying to fight Papyrus’s will to stop the violence. “I'm not weak.”  
Papyrus took a moment to fight down the burning desire to lash out and dust someone, anyone. The magic in his bones craving the violence so strongly it left his body feeling like molten lava seconds from melting under the intense feeling. Once he got he trembling in his hands to stop, he glared at the fire elemental and his brother. “Get out of my way Grillby. Me and Sans are going home now.”  
Grillby stepped aside when Papyrus walked over and grabbed Sans off the floor. He threw his brother over his shoulder and tried to feel guilty at Sans’s yelp of pain. But there was nothing but irritation. He was just telling himself he felt guilty because he knew he should. He walked away with the drunk skeleton, luckily after his little snap in the bar no one dared mess with him. Including Sans.   
As soon as Papyrus entered the house and put Sans down his brother staggered away. Fear and betrayal shining in those crimson eyelights. Papyrus folded his arms and glared at Sans. The drunk skeleton flinched cringing into the wall. Okay now he felt a little bad. In the safety of their home the burning itch was starting to calm down.   
“Sans” Papyrus reached out for his brother but stopped when Sans yelped. Papyrus snapped his back and clutched at his chest. “Sans. . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn’t me-”  
“fuck off!” Sans snapped glaring at his brother. His back and skull were killing him. Hell all of him was hurting after that little scene in the bar. “You didn’t mean to try as dust me? the hell is that an accident?”  
Papyrus cringed into the door. He had tried to kill Sans. He had hurt his brother. “I'm sorry, Sans. I'm so-”  
“Really? Yer sorry? Because after your snap in the bar everyone is gonna be gunning for me now! Why in the hell would tell everyone that I wanted to die?!” Sans demanded throwing his hand up the air. He missed how Papyrus flinched and sucked in a sharp breath. The yelling was already setting Papyrus on edge again and the sudden movement had the taller brother scrambling to himself in check. Papyrus was too focused on keeping the magic burning the core of his bones from lashing out. He missed Sans’s question.   
“Fine! I can tell you're real sorry about trying to dust me ya jackass!” Sans’s yell was accompanied by a loud crack. A row of red bones shot up from the ground slicing the air where Sans had been. Papyrus screamed.   
“SANS!” He tried to pull the magic back and hissed. It physically hurt. Shattering the bones forcing it back into a passive state made the burning in his body rise hotter. His knees buckled underneath him his breathing ragged as he tried to force his magic to calm. He tried to see if there was any dust where the bones had been, but with the flooring cracked and mangled it was hard to tell. Had he just dusted his own brother? “NO! NO! NO! SANS! OH STARS! I'M SORRY! SANS?!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Undertale 

Snow was falling through the trees of Snowdin forest. The wintry air puffed up around her face as she matched through the ice crusted trails towards town. She was going to better this run.   
Ahh, Frisk this is boring!   
Chara whined in her head. Frisk sighed and kept walking avoiding any monster that might cross their path   
“I am not killing anyone this time if that bores you go back to sleep or whatever you are doing before I fell down here.” Frisk grumbled. She shoved her hands into her pants pockets as she walked. “I've tried every other idea I could think of to get out of this place. I've run through here killing Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Muffet, Papyrus and Mettaton none of those runs yielded different results. Even when I did it in combinations, so now I'm going to try being friendly.”  
You haven't tried my way yet. If you empty out the underground the barrier will fall.   
“yeah. . . Sorry but while I'm not adverse to killing if I have to I'm not about to listen to a disembodied voice telling me to kill everyone.” Frisk said with a shrug. “No offense just doesn't seem like the smartest choice.”  
Nice to know you trust me partner.   
“Shut up, I think I hear Papyrus coming.” Frisk hissed looking up the trail. The bright skeleton was an eye burning bright red in the distance.   
“HUMAN! Prepare yourself for my newest puzzle!” the skeleton cheered as she stopped before what she already new was the electric maze.  
Have fun playing with the trash bag and his brother.


	4. Change is scary but sometimes necessary

Papyrus sunk his claws deep into his humerus till marrow split over his claws. **_SANS! NO! NO! NONONONONO!_ ** His ribcage was an actual cage trapping his breath in his chest. He had killed his brother! He killed Sans! Heat flickered through his bones a sharp contrast to the cold horror that echoed in his skull. **“Sans. Sans I’m so sorry. I-I . . .”**

**“Whoa Paps, breathe”**

Papyrus’s head snapped up. Off to the right half hidden behind the living, room doorway was the familiar sharp fang face of his brother. Sweat dripped down the side of his skull. Papyrus blink in surprise before collapsing against the door. His claws dug in deeper trying keep the tears pricking in his eyes from becoming noticeable. **“Oh. . .Oh, thank god you’re alive. . . I didn’t k-ki. . .”** He choked on his own words. He had almost killed Sans.

 **“Paps, what’s wrong with ya? You’re actin weird and it’s startin to scare me.”** Sans said walking closer to his brother slowly trying not to startle his brother again. Papyrus looked at his brother with wide eye sockets. Sans paused uncertain if he was about to be attacked again. A heavy silence hung over them eating away the second until . . .

 **“Nyeh? Nyeh heh heh. Starting to? Sans, you should be fucking terrified of me.”** Papyrus laughed closing his eyes and curling into himself a little. Seeing his brother like this broke Sans’s heart. He shuffled over to Papyrus and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 **“Hey, Hey Paps. It okay. I’m not scared of ya. Okay. Just calm down, bro. What’s wrong.”** Sans said ignoring the throbbing pain his own bones. Something was definitely wrong. He could feel the tension in his brother’s bones, and honestly, was surprised that they didn’t crumble underneath the pressure. His tiny hands moved to his brother’s clawed ones and tried to pull them away from his humerus. **“Come on, Paps yer hurtin yourself.”**

 **“It . . . It helps”** Papyrus muttered not releasing his grip on the fractured bones. Sans bristled slightly before growling and pulling harder.

 **_When did he get so much stronger than me?_ ** Sans thought bitterly when he could bedge the grip. **“Papyrus You Stop This Right Now. Hurting yourself doesn’t help anyone!”**

 **“Sans I can’t . . . I can’t lose my composure again. I can’t hurt you again. . . I”** Papyrus choked off as Sans made him look him in the eyelights.

 **“No Hurting Yourself”** Sans growled.

 **“I can’t stay focused if I don’t”** Papyrus whimpered closing his eyes.

 **“What?”** Sans demanded. Papyrus was not making any sense right now. There was something he was not telling Sans. With a sigh and feeling like a cad he checked his brother hoping it would answer his questions.

**Papyrus - Attack 32 Defense 45 HP 1480 LV 14 Exp till next LV 324**

**He is falling from the final edge. He needs just one more kill, anyone would do.**

**“Papyrus! What the hell have you done to yourself!”** Sans screamed horrified and clinging to his brother tighter. **“What the fuck were you thinking!”**

Papyrus jolted at his brother’s sudden outburst. His magic snaking back to life begging to let go. A long low groan left Papyrus’s throat as he struggled to push the magic back into place. **“I haven’t done anything to myself.”** He hissed bearly more than a whisper.

 **“You have an LV of four-fucking-teen”** Sans hissed back his eyes narrowing on Papyrus. The larger skeleton narrowed his eyes into slits as well.

 **“Yeah from all the extra fighting I’ve been through keeping your drunk ass alive,”** Papyrus growled his words stealing the heat out of Sans’s eyelights.

 **“Wh-What?”** Sans stammered looking a little sick. The drunken blush draining from his cheeks.

 **“Well I couldn’t exactly spare every fucker that tried to dust you or there would be no end to them. And you have done nothing to help avoid the problem. You haven’t cared what this endless drinking binge had cost me.”** Papyrus growled knowing that his words were being influenced more than a little by his LV induced anger, but he couldn’t really care right now. **“Have you even once considered what this would be doing to me? Watching you get drunk** **_Every_ ** **night, Bringing your sorry ass home, fighting off all your would-be killers. What did you expect? How could I do this to myself? Sans, How could you do this to me? I can’t even fucking think straight half the time.”**

 **“You never thought straight”** Sans mumbled in a broken voice. His eyelights were out and his whole body was trembling in Papyrus’s lap. The tall skeleton sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother.

 **“Just promise me no more drinking. . . I can’t keep this up.”** Papyrus pleaded dropping his skull against Sans’s **“I need** **_you_ ** **here, not that damned bottle”**

 **“Heh, you need me? Paps you just admitted I’m the reason you’re this broken.”** Sans growled in disbelief.

**“Yes, you’re also the reason I’m not just some feral animal stalking snowdin forest looking for the next piece of EXP. You’re the reason I have held on this long. Sans, I need you brother. I can’t keep holding on alone.”**

**“Alone?”** Sans muttered before slumping into the black chest piece beneath him. **“It’s killin both of us ain’t it?”**

 **“Sans, what is hurting you so badly that you don’t want to live anymore?”** Papyrus asked. **“How can I help. Please just tell me, Sans.”**

Sans sighed but relented. **“Time keeps skippin backward. Over and over again, at first I thought I was goin crazy. . . but It doesn’t change. Heh, well ‘cept this is the first time the brat has let time go this far forward. Normally she resets by now.”**

 **“Sans what?”** Papyrus blinked wondering if he had actually damaged Sans’s skull when he snapped in grillby’s. Sans sighed and closed his eyes.

**“I’ll show ya what I mean tomorrow. But I’m tired and sore. Can we just go lay down? You need to unwind before ya snap.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Undertale

 

“HUMAN PREPARE YOURSELF TO BE THOROUGHLY JAPED!!!” Papyrus called as he ran off to prepare more puzzles. Frisk sighed and shuffled forward stuffing her hands into her pockets. Papyrus was a lot more energetic when he wasn’t slightly terrified of her and she wasn’t sure she was prepared to deal with that. It was about seven steps later she noticed Sans was still standing there glaring at her with dark eye lights.

“What trash bag? I haven’t hurt anyone this time.” She growled before remembering she was supposed to be ‘nice’ this run. She groaned and walked over to him. “Look I’m trying to do the good guy this time around care to give me a little slack and at least spare me the creepy glare?”

“Why? What’s your angle?” Sans growled eyelights still out. “What are you hoping to get out of this?”

“Same as everyone else in this dank hole. I want out.” Frisk said with a shrug. “And short of just killing everyone, this is the only thing I’ve left to try so . . .”

Sans choked slightly. “Y-You wouldn’t”

“I don’t want to. Honestly being able to escape and not hurt anyone seems too good to be true, but I would rather give that before putting a genocide on my hands and I thought you’d prefer that as well. Am I wrong?”

Sans blinked. This kid was absolutely unhinged. She was walking about murder thousands of souls just so she could get back to the surface. That was an option to her? “Heh, wow you’re really something ain’t ya?”

“Haven’t done it yet now have I?” Frisk huffed, crossing her arms. “Help me figure out how to get out of this place and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Nope, I ain’t helping the person who murdered my brother five times already. Figure this out on your own kid.” Sans said wrapping away.


	5. Crossing over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fell brothers get dumped into to undertale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been way too long since I have updated. I promise to be better about that.

Sans laid curled up on his brother's bed. His skull was throbbing from the worse hangover he had achieved yet, his bones ached from the squabble with Papyrus and his soul felt like lead knowing his brother was so close to becoming feral. Papyrus shifted in bed pushing himself up into a sitting position. Normally if Sans felt half as bad as he did right now he would pretend to still be sleeping and ignore his brother's attempt to wake him, but after last night. 

**“How you feelin bro?”** Sans asked making Papyrus jump. 

**“Do not startle me. damnit!”** Papyrus growled before looming over his brother more carefully.  **“Maybe you should rest a little longer, brother. You look like shit.”**

**“Geez thanks Paps.”** Sans rolled his eyelights so hard they almost made a rattling sound in his skull. Papyrus sighed and reached over and tilted Sans’s skull so he could see the bruising that had formed over night. 

**“I really did a number on you last night, didn’t I?”** Papyrus said sounding slightly mortified.  **“I'm so sorry Sans.”**

**“Aye aye aye. I'm fine. Don't worry ‘bout it”** Sans said sitting up, with a wince, and grabbed his brother's hand.  **“But how are you feeling?”**

**“Okay, I guess”** Papyrus answered rubbing the back off his head. His magic was laying quiet right now. If he went outside it would start acting up again.  **“It’s easier inside. When there is nothing threatening.”**

**“Sorry Paps, I should have done something, anything to carry the weight round here.”** Sans said crawling off the bed and looking at the floor. Papyrus signed and rubbed his brother's skull.

**“Don't brother, I don't actually blame you for any of this. It was just the LV talking.”** He assured the short skeleton. Sans looked up at his brother doubtfully.  **“Sans, I really don't blame you. You're the only reason I've held my sanity this long, so please don't blame yourself.”**

**“alright bro.”** Sans relented. Papyrus smiled for a moment before pulling Sans into a hug.

**“Now what where you talking about last night?”** Papyrus asked holding his brother a little tighter. Sans sighed and leaned into his brother. 

**“A kid showed up a . . . While ago. They could pull time backwards. At first I didn't think it was them but then I saw them. They had decided ‘this run was boring’ and ‘it's time to reset.’ Then the next thing I knew time had gone back again.”** Sans explained. Papyrus raised a brow bone. 

**“what did this human do?”** Papyrus asked.

**“Different things. It tried being peaceful, tried killing… it almost killed everyone once but …”** Sans tailed off. Papyrus rubbed his shoulder encouraging his brother to continue. Sans sucked in a deep breath.  **“But they couldn't beat me… after failing a hundred times they just.”** Sans shook his head confused.  **“The kid came back and smiled at me. Said they were proud that I kept protecting a hopeless timeline, that there would be a reward for my efforts…”**

Papyrus was reeling. His brother faced down a human who had murdered everyone, not once but a hundred times. He squeezed him tighter. 

**“The kid asked me if I could save anyone in this timeline who it would be… I thought they were joking everyone was dead. You were dead. I told them you were the only one I would have wanted. They smiled and said ‘Then you shall have your reward next time we meet.”** Sans said looking up at Papyrus.  **“Next thing I knew time skipped backwards and the kid was gone. I have been waiting for them to come back… I don't know what to expect. I-I hate it!”**

**“Sans. It will be alright.”** Papyrus growled his eyelights narrowed at the thought of this human.  **“We will figure something out.”**

Sans sighed and leaned all of his weight into Papyrus.  **“Bro I'm not sure I even care anymore. I'm just tired. All the time.”**

**“Don't say that Sans. Don't you dare give up on me! I've held on though the hell dealt to me you had better deal with yours. You are not allowed to give up, understood?”** Papyrus snarled against his brother's skull. Sans chuckled quietly. 

**“Alright bro. I'm not going anywhere.”** Sans promised still using Papyrus to stay up right, not that the taller one cared. Papyrus crushed his brother against his chest for a moment longer before pulling back.

**“Let's get ready for the day.”** Papyrus said and Sans teleported up to his bedroom. Papyrus sighed and headed to his own closet. Once dressed he stomped down to the kitchen. Breakfast was always his job to cook, hell half the time Sans didn’t even get up till well after lunch time. That’s why it gave him a heart attack when he came down stairs and Sans was standing in the living room. The little skeleton’s eyes were out and he was sweating. 

**“Brother? What's wrong?”** Papyrus demanded running over to his brother and shaking his shoulders.  **“Sans!”**

**“It happened again.”** Sans muttered. His pointed teeth clenched together.  **“Time skipped backwards again. We were just in the kitchen and then we weren’t"**

**“The human is back?”** Papyrus growled. Papyrus stood up and headed to door. Crimson magic laced his fingers and wisped out like open flames. 

**“Paps! Where are you going?!”** Sans yelled but his brother was already out the door. He teleported in front of Papyrus and put bos arms out.  **“what the hell do you think you are doing?”**

**“I'm going to talk to this human. To give them a piece of my mind.”** Papyrus snarled trying to step around Sans.

“Ah, well I'm happy talk if that's what you want.” An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind Papyrus. Sans went stone stiff. Papyrus whipped around to see a figure in a dark robe, like what the river person had. It hid the human's face in the dark shadows of its hood. “Nice to meet you again, Papyrus, Sans.”

Papyrus snarled and checked the human.

 

**FaLlEn HuMaN - Attack ?9 Defense ?2 HP 310 LV 4? Exp till next LV ??????**

**They lost their way and themselves. Now two broken parts make a shattered whole.**

 

**“What the fuck! What's wrong with your stats?”** Papyrus demanded and the human chuckled.

“Well I didn't expect you to check me. I thought we were just talking.” The kid said before pulling her hood down. Papyrus blinked in surprise. This kid was so not human. Her pale skin had black marks that shifted across her face and neck. Her eyes dead black. “Hmm, fighting me might not be wise Papyrus, I’m here to give Sans his reward.”

**“You stay the fuck away from my brother!”** Papyrus snapped several red bones shot up from the ground but the human dodged easily enough.

“Hey, I’m not the bad guy. I’m here to help you two. You want to see the surface, to live in peace right?” The human asked.

**“What are you talking about?”** Sans demanded looking the kid up and down doubtfully.

“I was trying to find the way to get you guys to the surface, but there isn't. You only have five souls and the humans above have destroyed themselves so I can't even drag more humans down here. This timeline is hopeless.” the not human said. “And I have certain rules I have to follow, so I have an offer for you two.”

**“What's your offer?”** Sans asked folding his arms.

“I’ll take you guys to a new timeline and help you guys get to the surface. This new timeline should be a peaceful one, that means if you guys dust anyone I’ll send you back here. Understood?” 

**“Why what’s your end game?”** Papyrus asked.

“Honestly, because I want to help you guys. The first monster to show me kindness was a papyrus from another timeline. I've been partial to you skeleton brothers ever since.” the kid answered. “So do you accept?”

**“Yeah. We accept.”** Sans answered. 

**“Sans! We can't trust this human. They've killed almost everyone before. We don't even know their name."** Papyrus yelled turning on his brother.

“Call me Reaper. Now let's be off.” Reaper said snapping her fingers. Everything turned dead black for a moment and then both Sans and Papyrus were stumbling through the snow and fell to the ground as they hit by a surge of gravity.

**“What the hell.”** Papyrus growled. He stood up to see Reaper smiling at him. 

“Welcome to your new home.” She said then everything cut black for split second and she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Undertale.

 

“SANS! SANS!” Papyrus yelled throwing the door open to the little skeleton's door open. “ARIAL IS BACK!”

“Heh, no kidding?” Sans asked still lying lazily on the stained mattress on his floor. 

“YES BROTHER SHE HAS RETURNED.” Papyrus announced as a girl with long black hair and swirling back marks walked up behind him. She smiled at the short skeleton her black eyes shining a little.

“Sorry it’s been so long, but this time I brought some friends.” the girl said.

“WHAT WHY DID YOU NOT BRING THEM HERE. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BEEN THE MOST AMAZING HOST." Papyrus demanded.

“I thought it best to let them adjust first. Maybe they will run into our friend from the ruins.” She said with a dark smile.

“Arial you're one twisted child. Who exactly did you bring.” Sans asked sitting up. 

“Just some new old faces. Don't worry I trust them.” Arial said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No there are no OC's in this story. Arial/Reaper are playing on a theory I've seen used on Sans throughout the AU's.


End file.
